Jack Frost, the Killer
by The Awesome Coyote
Summary: Jack Frost arises from his lake, heart colder than ice. Much to Manny's dismay, he kills and doesn't stop. Jack Frost gets tired of not being believed in. He teams up with Pitch to try and take down the Guardians. Can they even survive this, let alone win? Dark!Jack Frost. First fic. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. The Beginning

**So, hello there. This is my first story, and of course, I do hope you like it. I'm writing this on my iPad, just so you know. Yeah, feel free to review. I welcome any feedback.**

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes to darkness.<p>

It was nothing but an empty void. Darkness floated around him. He felt nothing. He heard nothing. He saw nothing. He knew nothing. He yearned to see light, to feel the warmth upon his skin, but he got none of it. He reached a hand up, in the floating void, feeling for something, _anything. _His hand touched nothing. Hopelessness fell like a weight upon him, and he cried, silently.

* * *

><p>Sometimes, he wished for insanity. He wished to hear voices in his head, regardless of what they might say. Tired of the loneliness, he wished for insanity. He didn't get his wish. Sometimes he'd pray and wish for something, <em>anything<em> to happen. He never got his wishes.

* * *

><p>Time meant nothing to him. It could have been a second, or a thousand years. Time meant absolutely nothing. He had long since stopped reaching around him feeling. He had stopped yelling and screaming, trying hear his own voice. The only thing he could do was float there, in the void. Suspended in this empty void, his heart had grown cold.<p>

Colder than ice.

He no longer cared about anything. Not him, not this endless, black void. He no longer cared about his sanity, hanging on a thread. His eyes were open. They were always open. He didn't know why. Perhaps, before he had become like this, he hoped that he might someday see the light. He didn't close his eyes, for he saw no harm out of keeping his eyes open.

He had grown so used to this. He had grown so used to this nothing of an existence. He had grown so used to it, he was surprised when it ended.

A cracking sound was a heard above him. His first sound. His eyes darted to the emptiness above him, watching for anything that might happen. A shockwave blasted him, sending him backwards a few feet. His first feeling. With a jolt, he started to move upwards, something he had failed to do many times before, in more hopeful times.

Light.

An intense light assaulted his eyes as he moved upwards, but he couldn't close his eyes. He could only stare at the light. His first sight.

A round, glowing shape greeted him. The Moon. It was the Moon. He didn't know how he knew. He just knew.

He was ripped from his void, into the light. Water dripped from his body as he stared upwards, at the Moon. A voice sounded. It seemed to come from nowhere, but at the same time, it seemed to come from everywhere at once.

_"You are Jack Frost."_

That was all he heard before he was dropped by the invisible force that had pulled him out of his void. Before he landed, he righted himself by instinct, and landed on his feet. The water froze underneath his feet before he was plunged back into his void once again.

"Jack Frost," he said to himself, hearing his voice for the first time. He took a step forwards, almost tripping. He righted himself and looked downwards. A piece of wood, shaped like a Shepard's Crook, lay there. Something compelled him to pick it up, and he did. He felt power surge through him as he held the wood in his hands. Pure power. He slid forwards, on the ice. He spared a glance behind him before stopping. He saw beautiful patterns on the ice, following him like a puppy following its mother. He slid forwards, the patterns following him. They were coming from him. He was making these. By himself.

He slid on the ice, heading for the edge of the lake. He just about made it there, when a powerful wind lifted him off of the ice. He heard the wind. He didn't hear anything with his ears. He just _heard_ the wind. It spoke to him, told him he could fly on its back. The wind suspended him in the air as he thought. "Take me to the nearest village," he said to it. The wind complied and started flying him to the nearest village. He watched the terrain past by in a blur with cold eyes.

He arrived in the village, landing almost flawlessly, with the help of the wind. There were people walking around, children playing. He walked forwards, noticing he had no shoes for the first time. He didn't want any, he decided. He walked up to a man who was walking on his own. "Excuse m-" he was cut off as the man suddenly turned away from him, running into a direction where a scream was heard. Some villagers stared after the man, but returned back to their own business after a few moments.

He was about to go ask someone else for information, when a child ran at him, and went through him.

_Through him._

The initial sensation of it wasn't very pleasant. It felt like a sharp, cold pain, deep in his core, but was gone after the child exited him. "Wh-" he was about to question, but was cut off as another child ran through him. He was left in shock. He stood there for a few minutes, before his gaze suddenly hardened.

"Fine then," he said to himself, anger bubbling up inside of him. Staff in hand, he froze the entire village with a yell. Froze it solid. Sheets of ice covered everything in sight, the people forever frozen in odd positions around the village.

They _deserved_ to be dead.

They couldn't see or hear him. It was _their _fault they were frozen right now. A smile graced his lips. It felt good. It felt so good to freeze those people. He would do it more. He would _definitely_ do it more. He laughed, and a blizzard formed around him on its own accord, blanketing the frozen village in thick sheets of snow.

* * *

><p>Manny looked down at his newest creation in disapproval. What had he just created? He didn't mean for it to turn out this way. But, there was still hope for Jack Frost. He would wait. In time, Jack Frost might become a force for good. He hoped for it. He hoped so bad.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mmk, so this is the end of the first chapter of this story. Hope you like it. If not, it doesn't matter. Please send a review my way, and again, I hope you like it. <strong>


	2. The Meeting

**Hello people! Chapter two of this fabulous story is up. Thank you people who followed, favorited, and reviewed. I welcome all feedback.**

**Kirlail:**** Jack has been frozen in his lake for awhile. Ever watch the show ****_Supernatural_****? In the universe of ****_Supernatural_****, a lot more time passes in Hell than in the Overworld. Four months equals fourty years, Hell time. In reality, the lake has been frozen for five years, and never melted because Jack was in it. But, in the lake, its been longer for him. And with no outward stimuli at all for whatever long time that passed, Jack's sanity was on the** **edge**, **before he** **emerged from the lake. Thanks for the idea of making Jack sympathetic in the end. I feel like doing it with a romance, for some reason. But with whom?**

**KainVixenheim****:****Yes. Dark Jack is a wonderful thing, isn't it? I'll keep writing.**

**PrettyKitty Luvs U: Thank you so much! It's really my first FanFiction.**

**YasminSnowflakeFaith: I'll continue, don't worry about it. **

* * *

><p>Jack was flying.<p>

With the winds, he flew around the world, fast. Very fast. Faster than almost anyone he'd met in his short life. Other spirits were either terrified, angry, annoyed, or uncaring of him.

Oh, they didn't see what he could do yet.

The sun cascaded down the horizon, filling the sky with beautiful, orange light. Jack watched the sunset, the winds suspending him in the open air. He hadn't really seen that many sunsets yet. He'd only be alive a couple weeks. But in those couple weeks, he didn't stop killing. Each night, the Moon looked down at him, disapprovingly. Each night, he covered the sky with dark clouds to block Manny's disapproving stare.

He flew forwards, thick coverings of snow following him like a calf following the herd. Large blizzards spread out across the globe, where he wasn't at. The winds were harsh and cold. No one would dare come out of their little houses right now. A smirk appeared one face, knowing of the death and sadness he must be causing.

He decided he would go terrorize a village, so he had the wind take him to the nearest village.

He landed in the ground, perfect, his landings being long-perfected. His bare feet walked silently across the snowy ground, creating footprints in which the village would most likely freak over. Still, no one ever saw him, even if he was just standing there. This made him angry. Still, he wouldn't freeze them all the time. Only when the anger was especially bad. He had realized that putting an end to a large portion of humanity would end most of his fun.

The sun finally fell over the horizon, the light finally being snuffed out. On the other side of his view was the Moon. He scowled. Sure, the Moon had created him, but it never bothere to actually talk to him, tell him of things that would surely help out. Every night, he could almost feel a disappointed stare from the Moon before he blocked it out, and with it, most of the light that draped over the area.

He walked on, and looked around at the houses. He stood there, pondering on which one he should pick. He finally picked a house to his left. It was fairly small. The roof was made of straw, and the walls made of cobblestone, but didn't rise high, because like all the other houses, dirt was removed from the inside, making it essentially taller on the inside, using less resources.

He wondered, for a moment, who had originally come up with the idea. He shook the thought off. It didn't matter. He approached the house, silently, being careful not to ruin the silence of the night. His hand brushed the handle of the door, and he pulled. Damn. It was bolted from the inside.

No big deal. He quickly froze the bolt, and with a strong jerk of his hand, the bolt was broken, and fell from the door. He turned his head, wondering if anyone had heard it. No, of course not. He peeked his head inside. It was warm inside. Too warm. _I'll fix that soon_, he thought.

He stepped in, the warmth being like a wall. Inside, there was a child sleeping on a bed, her mother sleeping not far away from her. No father was in sight. Something itched in his mind, felt familiar.

He brushed the feeling away, dismissing it completely. The child couldn't have been more than nine or ten. From what he could see, she had reddish hair that reached down to her shoulders. He stepped forward, when he saw something flash in his peripheral vision.

It was a black shape, and rushed by in such a speed that he couldn't tell what texture it was made of. He looked back to the family. Should he freeze them first? He looked to the door, then back to the family. He mumbled something under his breath, and zoomed out of the door.

His eyes scanned the area, straining underneath the thick darkness. But, he was Jack Frost. His eyes seemed to able to see better than humans. They probably wouldn't be able to find their way at all. There. He had seen it again, but it had darted behind a house. Staff in hand, he flew towards where he had last seen it.

He covered the distance in seconds, and looked down, behind the house. Nothing. He once again scanned the village with his eyes. He spotted it again. Without hesitation, he zoomed forwards, and saw it at a door to a house, a black sandy substance flowing through the cracks of the door, and into it. It was a horse. A black horse made out of the black sand that it pulled into itself.

He aimed his staff at it, "who are you?" He said to it. It jumped, and just stared at him for a moment. Well, duh! It was a horse. It couldn't talk. The black horse didn't move, knowing he could probably freeze it before it got away.

"Now, who are you to threaten one of my Nightmares?" Said a British voice behind him. Jack spun around, his staff ready to freeze whoever had said that.

It was a man. He was tall, wearing a black robe. He had greyish skin, and short, black, pointed hair.

He stared for a moment, before answering, "Jack Frost".

The man was playing with some of the black sand between his fingers. He suddenly crushed it, the black sand scattering. "Never heard of you." He said.

"And who are you?" He questioned.

The man looked at him. "I'm Pitch Black, King of Nightmares, the Bogeyman, or, as few call me, Kozmotis Pitchiner."

"I've heard of other spirits talking about you."

"Of course you have. My name is widely known, but few know I'm alive."

Jack stared at Pitch for a moment, before he suddenly said, "well, I must be going," and he disappeared into a shadow.

"Kozmotis Pitchiner.." He said to himself. He would definitely research it later. But now, he had business to get back to.

* * *

><p>Pitch had reappeared in the main room of his dusty, cogweb-filled lair. He looked at the Globe, at all the lights that represented a child believing in the Guardians and others. He thought back to that Jack Frost. Why had he given out his old name to that kid? It puzzled him. He would try and find out more about the boy. But first, he had Nightmares to create.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the end of the next chapter! I thank all of you for your feedback. See you in the next one. <strong>


	3. The Learning

**No. No. No. I was almost finished the third chapter when my computer derped on me. No. Nuhhhhh...**

**~Cries~**

**Thank you all for favoriting, following, reviewing, and reading. **

**~Doesn't want to rewrite the chapter~**

**Blah blah blah, I wanna do a romance to make Jack eventually sympathetic, maybe. It'll be yaoi, because, why not?**

**5 Votes = Yes**

**Jack/Pitch **

**Jack/Bunny**

**Jack/Male OC**

**Jack/North**

**Jack/No one**

**Dragonflam****: I like to wait a day after I last updated before updating again, but, I hope your happy with that. Thank you.**

**YasminSnowflakeFaith****: Thank you very much**

**KainVixenheim****: Yes, yes, of course.**

* * *

><p>Jack was in a library.<p>

He didn't like the indoors very much. He couldn't fly with the wind indoors. The walls seemed to close in on him. He didn't like it, but he had to be here to research this 'Pitch Black'.

This was a Spirit library, for the everyday Spirit to come and learn. Weaker Spirits owned it, and were all too happy to let him in. Word of him had gotten around more, as it had been a couple weeks since he had met Pitch.

He had searched for the library a lot of that time. Sure, there were other, easier to find libraries, but they held nothing on a 'Kozmotis Pitchiner'. This library had been secluded, in the middle of the rainforest. What were these people thinking when they built this place?

Anyways, Jack had learnt Pitch Black used to live and rule with Fear in the Dark Ages. Tsar Lunaroff, the Man in The Moon, made the Guardians. They had gained power in Hope, Memory, Dreams, and Wonder. After a few battles, they defeated Pitch, and he disappeared completely. They had assumed him dead, it seems.

He had finally found one dusty, yellow-paged, time-worn book on Kozmotis Pitchinir in a dusty cellar deep underground. On the inside cover, it said that the book had been rewritten a couple times, as to not let the knowledge fall to dust.

He opened the book, some brittle paper crumbling from the edge of a page. He had to be careful. He carefully flipped a page, and blew the dust covering the words that filled it. He read the book, memorizing the knowledge it held.

_Before Pitch became the Nightmare King, he was once a hero of the Golden Age named Kozmotis Pitchiner. He had led the Golden Armies in capturing the Fearlings and their ilk, then volunteered to guard the prison planet they had been imprisoned in. He kept vigil for years, forced to listen to the prisoners' constant whispering and pleading. His only solace was thinking of his daughter, of whom he kept a photograph of in a locket. But one day, sensing his weakness, the prisoners imitated her voice and hypnotized Kozmotis to believe she was being held inside with them. Frantic, he opened the doors to release her, but was instead possessed by ten thousand Fearlings, transforming him into Pitch, the Nightmare King._

He smirked. This was interestifng.

The rest of the book just told of General Kozmotis Pitchiner's battles, victories, and losses. He took the book, and slipped it under his tunic, careful not to chip off the brittle pages. He would have someone rewrite this book, later. He walked between the dusty stacks of books, keeping an eye out for something that might be useful. His eyes spied a blue book, in the middle of two brown ones. It stood out, so he might as well look at it. He slinked forward, and carefully grabbed the book with cold hands. It wasn't nearly as old as the book on Kozmotis Pitchiner. It was only yellowed with age, and wasn't that brittle.

He blew off the dust, and read the title. It read '**_The Death Of Jokul_** **_Frosti_**_'_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Pitch had searched for weeks for any books about the boy, Jack Frost. Of course, he didn't find any. It was frusterating. He knew about the now-dead Spirit, Jokul Frosti, but it couldn't be the boy. He had seen Jokul Frosti die with his own eyes, and they looked completely different.<p>

Pitch had wondered if he should give up soon, when he heard a rumor brought in my one of his Nightmares. He had sent his Nightmares to find out information about Jack Frost. The Nightmare pawed at the ground, eager to tell its master the news it had.

Pitch put his hand on the horse's head, and words filled his mind.

_'I've heard rumors about a Jack Frost. He has grown quite feared amongst some of the weaker Spirits, and even a few stronger ones. He freezes children in the night, and sends thick coverings of snow ahead of him before he comes. No human believes in him. The rumors started not long ago. Nothing has been heard of him before this Winter.'_

Pitch frowned. A new Spirit? He found there were too many, already. Whatever. Tsar Lunaroff's power would have waned some after creating a Spirit as strong as this, so at least some good came out of it. The Nightmare waited for a command. "Go spread some Nightmares," he said to it, and it was gone in a second.

Jack Frost. This was an interesting character, indeed.

* * *

><p>Jack had opened the book, and read its contents eagerly.<p>

_In 1423, Jokul Frosti had gotten the attention of the Guardians. The Guardians had many sources, and eventually found him in the area now called Canada. Jokul Frosti's powers were great, and he was believed in. The Guardians hadn't had many believers back then, so they weren't as powerful as they are today. It was a tough battle, and the Guardians ended up winning, with the help of Robin Waters, a Spring Spirit. Jokul Frosti retreated to Antarctica, and the Guardians and Robin Waters retreated to the Santoff Claussen. Time and time again, The Guardians and the old Spring Spirit battled, until they got separated. Jokul had made a storm so big, that it crashed the Sleigh. Robin Waters had been flung off into the blizzard. Jokul found Robin, and they battled. The battle lasted for three days until Robin decided to end it. He sent the raw powers of Spring towards Jokul in one attack, killing Jokul and himself.  
><em>

Jokul Frosti. He seemed like an interesting character. Jack would have loved to meet him. Still, he was dead. That was unfortunate. The rest of the pages told of nonsense. Who had made this book, anyways? Jack looked at both covers, finding nothing. He placed the book back in its place. Anyone who would venture into that dusty cellar would know that that book had been read. There was a large gap of dust that told it.

Jack headed up the stairs, them creaking under his weight. His staff was strapped to his back, as it always was when he wasn't holding the precious piece of wood.

Without a goodbye, he burst through the doors, into the warm air of the night. He unfastened his staff from his back with skilled hands, and had the wind take him to his lake. He would read through the book about Pitch a few more times, trying to squeeze as much knowledge into him as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the third chapter. I hope it wasn't that bad. It was better before my computer decided to erase it on me. I'm not really in the best of moods because of that, but oh well. Nothing I can do about it. Anyways, thanks for reading, I welcome all feedback, and I hope you enjoyed. See you in the next one.<strong>


	4. The Guardians

**Hello, welcome to the next chapter of this story. I'm so sorry to not have updated in a while. Anyways.**

**YasminSnowflakeFaith: Sorry about not updating soon. Hope you forgive me. **

**War Cry's: Well, it was an idea. I'll make another poll just for this. Skirmish it is.**

**5 Votes = Yes**

**Jack/Pitch**

**Jack/Bunny - 1**

**Jack/Male OC**

**Jack/North**

**Jack/No one - 1**

* * *

><p>E. Aster Bunnymund was in his Warren. He was sitting underneath the blue sky, sitting in the soft grass. He sighed peacefully. It was Winter outside his Warren. He didn't like the cold.<p>

There was an enchantment on his Warren. It was always Spring inside, and the sun and moon always showed.

His attention went up when he saw the Northern Lights dance across the blue sky.

"The bloody hell does North want?" He said to himself. Muttering curses, he got up. He stretched his arms and legs for a moment. After he was done that, he tapped his foot onto the ground.

A tunnel opened up, and he jumped in. The tunnel closed behind him, a flower in the middle of the area where the tunnel used to be.

He hopped through the tunnel, fast as a rabbit. He closed the tunnel behind him, for it could be potentially dangerous in the future.

The tunnel went under continents and oceans, not collapsing of the great weight above of him. He had wondered why the tunnels never collapsed. Perhaps they were enhanced by him magically?

Even if they were, he wasn't aware he was doing it. He threw the thoughts aside as he neared his destination: Santoff Claussen.

To his annoyance, he could never open up a tunnel directly inside Santoff Claussen, so he was always forced to open one outside of the building.

His tunnel opened, and he hopped out onto the snowy tundra. His ears lay flat on his head in distaste. He fluffed up his fur, creating a warmer pocket of air around himself.

He hopped on the snow, nearing Santoff Claussen. After a couple minutes, he arrived at his destination. He rushed inside, muttering curses about the cold out there.

He fluffed down his fur, not wanting to be embarrassed by his fellow Guardians. He walked into the room where a majority of the toys were made.

The yetis all looked at him, and returned to their work after a moment. He looked around, and spotted the familiar bulk of fur named Phil. He made a beeline for him. An he neared Phil, Phil turned around as he heard the soft padding of paws on the wooden floor.

"Ay, Phil. D'you know where North is?" He asked the yeti. Phil made a few noises of the traditional yeti language, and Bunnymund nodded, understanding the language.

Bunnymund walked through the familiar building, knowing this place inside and out. He headed towards the Globe Room. Santoff Claussen was a big place, and it took a while to get anywhere not nearby.

After some time, he entered the Globe Room. North was chatting to Toothiana, and Sandy was sleeping, floating in place, silently snoring.

When he entered, Sandy woke up, and everyone looked at him. "Yes! Bunny! You're finally here!" Said North in his Russian accent.

"Wha'dya want, North?" He said to the man.

"Yeah, why'd you summon us here?" This was Toothiana.

"Now that everyone's here, I can get around to the telling."

They waiting for North to start speaking.

"There have been reports of children being found frozen alive. This has happened all over the world." He said, grimly.

"Wait, North, you must be mistaken. Jokul is dead!" Bunnymund exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, I know. This is mysterious. Perhaps it could be a new Spirit?"

"Why would Manny make a Spirit as powerful as this after Jokul?"

"That was hundreds of years ago. Manny probably meant well."

Toothiana interrupted their talking, saying, "My Baby Teeth are hearing rumors of a Jack Frost. He's supposedly becoming highly feared."

Bunnymund and North stared at her for a moment.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you say that earlier?" Bunnymund finally said.

"You two were talking, and I didn't want to interrupt you two."

Sandy was standing there, listening, silent as always.

"We have to stop this Jack Frost before he kills more, da?"

"Yes, we bloody do. But how do we find this Jack Frost?"

Everyone was silent.

Sandy was trying to get their attention, waving his arms in the air. Finally, he silently sighed and made a whip out of his Dream Sand. He whipped the ground, the tip breaking the sound barrier, creating the familiar sound of a whip.

Toothiana, Bunnymund, and St. Nicholas all looked at him. Sandy made images above his head, saying '_if he's anything like Jokul, he'll send heavy snowfall ahead of him._'

"Ah, brilliant, Sandy!" North exclaimed, throwing up his arms.

North rushed to the console that had various readings and things on the screens. It was hundreds of years more advanced than the current age.

"Let us go track Jack!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty. That's the end of that chapter. Kinda short, I know. I welcome all feedback, be it flame or anything else. See you in the next one. <strong>


	5. The Fights

**Right, hello. Next chapter, 'n stuff. I welcome all feedback, be it flame or anything else.**

** .7****: Thank you so much, Pheobe. Thank you. **

**Canadian Reaper****: Tell you the truth, I'm mostly making up the story as I go along. Now, I have a few plans, but most of my story is just wingin' it. Thank you very much. **

**KainVixenheim****: Kain, I'm sorry, but that does not count as five votes. Thank you.**

**YasminSnowflakeFaith****: Yes, next time is upon us. Thank you, Yasmin.**

**Dragon flam: Thank you, Dragon. **

**lollypop: Thank you. Also, nice song. I like it.**

**El0ndon****: That's fine. Thanks for reading and everything.**

**UniqueCheetah: Thank you very much. I'll hopefully update frequently. **

**5 Votes = Yes**

**Jack/Pitch - 4**

**Jack/Bunny - 3**

**Jack/Male OC**

**Jack/North**

**Jack/No one - 3**

**Also, I probably won't be updating every day. Probably every few days or something like that. Life happens, right?**

**Here's the story, then.**

* * *

><p>Jack was doing his regular thing - freezing children in the middle of the night.<p>

He was inside a little house, staring down at a boy with hair as black as coal. He raised his staff, slowly, as if to capture the suspense of the moment.

He placed the very end of his staff on the boy's forehead. The boy shot awake, eyes brown as a bear, and Jack snapped his staff away. He looked fearfully up to where the sensation had come from, but saw nothing.

This angered Jack. There was danger, absolute pure danger right in the room! Yet, the boy hadn't seen or heard him. Jack smiled to himself.

The spot where the staff had touched the boy had frozen, and the ice was spreading. The boy screamed and cried, but the ice grew over his mouth, silencing him forever.

The screams prior to the freezing of the mouth had woken up the father and the mother, who were resting in another room. They came rushing into the boy's room, but froze in shock as they saw their son being engulfed by ice, clawing at it until his nails broke.

Jack smiled to himself, leaving the house. The parents didn't see the door opening itself as they were trying to tear the ice off of their child.

Jack walked out of the warm building, feeling relieved at the cold brushing against his skin. The snowfall was thick. His footprints would be covered soon enough.

He bent his knees, ready to jump into the air and have the wind take him to another village. He would have the wind send heavy snowfall where it was taking him, so it was possible even one person could think it a sign and start believing in him.

No one ever did, though. This angered him, and drove on the urge freeze the children in their beds.

A familiar british accent sounded behind him. "Jack, you've grown quite famous in these past weeks. What's it like, being the newest Spirit around?"

Jack smirked to himself. He had wanted to talk with Pitch, wanting to see the reaction to his knowledge of the man. He straightened his face and spun around to face the tall man.

"General Kozmotis Pitchiner, what an interesting background you have," he said with a smile.

Pitch froze for a moment, before regaining his composure. "Now, Jack, where did you find out that information?" He asked, a sinister sneer in his voice.

"I found a place," he replied, vaguely.

Pitch silently cursed the boy for his vagueness. If he would find the place where Jack found this information, he would have his Nightmares tear it apart within the hour.

Jack had been waiting for this. He had wanted to meet Pitch to see his reaction to the history he had recovered. Over course, the moment didn't last long, and Jack was slightly disappointed by it.

"Pitch, how strong are you? You must be quite weak, after your defeat and all. I could probably defeat you, Pitch," he said.

Pitch almost laughed at this. "You? Beat me? In your _Nightmares," _he said, the urge to mock the boy overwhelming.

Jack darted forwards, his staff arcing up to hit the Bogeyman's face. Pitch dodged at the last moment, the staff inches away from his face. Before Pitch could say anything, Jack shot ice at him, and Pitch made a shield of black sand, which froze instantly.

Pitch shot into the air, and Jack followed without a moments hesitation. The wind buffeted them fiercly as they fought.

A dozen Nightmares rose behind Pitch, and charged at him. Jack shot ice at them, freezing those directly in front of him. He shot through the frozen Nightmares, them shattering easier than glass, it seemed.

In seconds, Jack's staff froze over, and an icy scythe was in hand. Pitch smiled and made his own scythe out of the Nightmare sand.

Jack swung the scythe at Pitch's face, Pitch abruptly blocking with his own. Black sand grabbed Jack's ankle, and he was swung to the ground. The wind tried to slow his descent, but it didn't help much.

Jack hit the ground with a loud _thud_. Snow went flying in every direction, and a small crater was there. But, Jack was alright. He jumped up, blood coming from his mouth. He ignored it. Jack zoomed towards Pitch with newfound speed, managing to create a nasty cut on Pitch's arm.

Jack raised his scythe once more, when sound of space itself ripping apart caught their ears. They snapped their heads towards the sound, only to see a giant portal, light pouring out onto the moonless land below.

The sleigh zoomed through, disrupting the almost noiseless night. Pitch scowled. Jack looked back at Pitch to see him gone already.

Jack looked back at the sleigh, which had landed. Jack frowned. He made his scythe into his staff once more and landed onto the ground softly.

He wiped the blood from his mouth just as the Guardians climbed out, the rabbit visibly shaken. A big white-haired Russian man, a giant rabbit, a short man made of sand, and a human hummingbird. Jack almost laughed, but he managed to keep it in.

The group didn't see him yet, it seemed. Jack jumped up, the wind carrying him to the Guardians. The immediately tensed as he landed in front of him.

The hummingbird was the first to speak. "Are you Jack Frost?" She asked him, her voice as soft as the feel of velvet. He smirked. "Why, of course I am. Who did you think I was?"

The rabbit spoke next. "You 'ave to stop freezing kids, mate! It's not right! If you don't stop, we'll have a to put you done for good."

Jack chuckled. "Put _me_ down? Who do you think I am, the Groundhog? I could easily kill you all, Guardians."

"I heard that arrogence before, mate. It didn't end well for that sucker."

"What? Jokul Frosti? Oh, from what I've read, I overpower him, kangaroo."

Bunnymund's ear twitched at that. "Kangaroo? I'm a rabbit, mate."

"A rabbit? I'm pretty sure you're a kangaroo."

"No mate, I'm a rabbit," Aster said, getting very annoyed by him.

"Now, back to the main topic, why do you Guardians want me to stop doing what I do?"

"You kill innocent people, Jack! You have to stop!" That was Toothiana.

"This is what I do, hummingbird. Did you stop Hallow's Eve? Did you? I read about that, you know."

Hallow's Eve was a Spirit that enjoyed hearing children's screams. He had gotten addicted to them, in a way. Soon, he couldn't wait every year for screams, and started torturing children. Only a long while after did the Guardians find out and stop him.

The Guardians had pained expressions on their faces for a moment. The kangaroo spoke up.

"At least Hallow's Eve was believed in, mate. You have no believers. None at all."

Those words stung, the wounds caused by the lashes manifesting into anger.

Jack suddenly shot ice spikes at Bunnymund. Aster's eyes widened, and he dodged to the side, but not quickly enough. He cried out in pain. Bunny got an ice spike in his shoulder. His hand shot to where the ice was sticking out of his skin, blood pooling from the wound.

"Bunny!" North cried, and he immediately unsheathed the twin sabers in his belt. Tooth had a mace. I don't know why. She just did. She held the mace in front of her, ready to strike. Sandy made twin Dream Sand whips.

Bunnymund's hand (Paw?) grabbed the jagged piece of ice and tore it out with a cry. He bit his lip, distracting himself from the pain.

"How dare you!" Yelled Aster, pain clear in his voice. He took out his boomerangs.

Jack's anger cooled down. He looked at the Guardians. Four of them. For a moment, he thought he wouldn't be able to defeat them. He shrugged the thought off. Of course he would be able to defeat them.

North lunged forward with his sabers, the sharp metal heading right towards Jack.

Jack dodged to the side at the last moment, the metal sticking into the ground where he stood before. Before he could do anything, something wrapped around his leg. He looked down to see a Dream Sand whip tightly attached to his leg.

_Not this again_, he thought, as Sandy threw him up in the air with the thing, then promptly smashing him to the ground, much harder than Pitch did.

He groaned, and blood pooled from his mouth yet again. _Don't they have any other moves they can do it me?_ He thought. When he had collided with the ground, the whip let go of his leg. Something in the corner of his was flying towards him. Jack only just managed to dodge in time before a boomerang flew past where his head had been moments before.

Jack lunged forward, dodging a mace in the back. He shot jagged ice behind him, where the hummingbird had attacked him from. Without turning around, he froze the ground around him, hopefully slowing someone down. His staff froze over, turning into an icy scythe. North was running at him from the side, and Jack rushed towards him.

Their weapons clashed together, but North was stronger, and he was overpowering Jack. Two boomerangs came his way, hitting into his side. Jack unwardly groaned in pain. He wouldn't let them see him like that.

He jumped back just before North's sabers overpowered and smashed into him. His ribs hurt. One or two might've been broken.

Jack swumg his scythe backward into an attacking Toothiana. Scythe sliced through feathers and flesh and she cried out. A nasty-looking cut appeared across her midsection. A golden whip cracked, going faster than the speed of sound. It sliced into him, cloth tearing and blood coming from a straight wound.

He groaned. He quickly turned in a circle. The Guardians were at all four sides of him, cornering him.

The Guardians all lunged for him, attacking at the same time with their weapons.

Jack reached for power. He pulled at it; groped at it. He let it concentrate within him, through him, and he let it go.

Ice crawled over him, froze him completely. A force from inside caused the ice to explode. Ice spikes went flying in every direction, and the Guardians, being taken by surprise, dodged a little too slow, each one getting hit by a couple.

Jack suddenly felt really drained and tired. He had used too much energy.

He started to move. His muscles screamed in protest. Why had that attack used so much energy? Were his powers this limited?

He jumped up, landing next to the sleigh. The Guardians were where he had been before, holding their wounds.

They rushed to where he was. Jack frowned. He couldn't take on all four of them, he realized. He froze the globe on the sleigh, stopping them from tracking him. Hopefully.

"Wind, take me home!" He yelled, before the Guardians could get him once more. Pain radiated through him.

As the wind blew him the through the sky, his staff returned to normal.

He scowled. He would get them.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways. That's the end of the chapter. Hope you liked it. I welcome all feedback. Thank you all for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing. See you in the next one.<strong>


End file.
